Citadel college
by Darkoslim
Summary: Jane Shepard was your average 19 year old girl she was pumped because tomorrow was her first day at citadel college but the main reason she was excited was because the ladies! FEMSHEP/MIRANDA FEMSHEP/KASUMI Au fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Jane Shepard was your average 19 year old girl she was pumped because tomorrow was her first day at citadel college

Jane was packing her stuff when she heard a knock at her door it was her mom Hannah Shepard. may I come in? No said Jane why not? Huh? Huh? Said Hannah in a playful voice could you just come back in a few? Said said a disappointed mom

Jane started packing her clothes she packed gym shorts cargo shorts light brown sperrys and all her shirts were hollister black skinnes and white skinnes American eagle hoodies and for gym basket ball shorts a under armour tank top and some under armour running shoes some American eagle boxers and socks and she was ready to go.

Jane was hot and she knew it her fiery red hair her piercing green eyes freckles that make the ladies go wild! Nice olive oil skin and nice toned muscles

Later on while Shepard was done getting packed Hannah came ti the door knock knock she said happily, come in! Jane yelled Hannah walked in with a box it was gifted wrapped whats that? said Jane pointing at the box Oh janey Your all grown up! Here me and your father wanted you to have this! Said Hannah Jane took the box and uh thanks she opened it to reveal a new omni tool Jane was so happy she attacked her mom with hugs and kisses thanks mom thank you so much! Well I wanted to make sure we keep in touch Hannah said happily thank you so much and tell dad I love him! And mom i have to tell you something... Jane said seriously what is it Jane? Well I'm...I'm gay...Jane said nervously Hannah looked at her and started laughing Jane was confused why is she laughing? Jane asked herself in her head. Janey sweetie I knew for a long time everyone did! She laughed hysterically h-how Jane said still shaking. You have asari fornax magazine hidden under your bed and don't think I didn't know what you and that girl was doing in here! She said with a wink Jane blushed which made Hannah laugh even more Hannah left the room by giving Jane a kiss on her forehead goodnight janey big day tomorrow! And with that Jane went to bed excited for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**_ Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I really could use the support anyways off you haven't figured it out yet this is au fanfic so I hope you enjoy :)_

The next day Shepard got up to get dress she was wearing some cargo shorts a black and white hollister hoodie and some white vans.

Mom you ready? Asked a excited Jane.

In a bit! Hannah replied

While Hannah was finishing her makeup Jane decided to put her things away in the car when she got to the car a girl around her age was standing there, she looked seventeen she had light brown hair in a long pony tail nice little faint freckles nice blue eyes in a short story she was pretty hot.

Umm can i help you? Shepard asked with curiosity.

Yes. The girl purred

And what might that be with? Shepard asked confused.

This! the girl said as she lunged herself toward Shepard and kissed her right on the lips

Shepard pushed her off of her

What the hell?! Shepard said to the girl

Shepard, I've liked you and I have for a while and I just couldn't tell you but now your leaving and i just had to tell you... The girl looked nervous

Ummm wow ok um believe me your hot and all but I'm in college and your in high school I could see if you were 18 buttttt your not so shoo shoo

The girl looked confused

Shepard started to put her stuff In her moms car

Um I'm sorry did you just- the girl said before she was cut off

Tell you to shoo? yeah I did look like i said your not 18 so you can't fuck me and I can't fuck you so that's not really a relationship so um I got a lot to do so could you leave? Shepard said with a straight face

The girl walked away with shame.

Hannah walked out of the door

A couple of minutes later.

You ready to go? Asked Hannah

yeah mom. answered Jane

So they hopped in the car and drove for hours and hours until night when they hit something

O my god mom what the fuck! Jane said startled

Jane! Hannah said angrily

Well your the one who Hit the deer maybe we should go to a motel for tonight?suggested Jane

Yeah ok i think we that's a good idea but what about- Hannah was about to say before she was cut off

Just dive! Go go go go! Jane said

But wha- Hannah said as she was cut off again.

JUST GO! Jane yelled

Ok ok! Hannah said

As they pulled up to motel it looked like a piece of shit.

This place looks like a piece of shit. Jane said

Jane I'm not gonna tell you again stop that kind of language! Hannah said angrily

They got a room for two and crashed on to their beds.

Later that night Hannah felt something crawling up her leg

Hmmmm...she groaned

She felt a sudden pinch she realize that something bit her

Ow! She yelled

Ahhhhhhh!she screamed

Hm wha... What? what!? Jane said Jane groggily

There's a moach! Said Jane

A what?! Jane said confused

It's like a mouse and roach mixed together!

There's no such thing! Jane yelled

Then something jumped on Janes face

AHHHHHHHH! Yelled Jane

Kill it kill it! Jane said as she smacked it off her face

It is a moach! I told you screamed Hannah

Lets get out of here! Said Jane

they left and drove for 2hrs by then they reached the college at about 7:00

And the fun begins! Jane thought with a smirk


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi guys is when Shepard meets new people mostly girls ;) of course!**

As Jane got her bags and stepped out of the car she waved bye to her mom and watched her dive off she awed at the school She saw students walking around on campus she saw vorcha (ew) krogan turians asari humans every species! A group of asari walked pass Shepard ogling her.

Shepard winked and they all blushed which made Shepard laugh she walked over to the an office to see who she would be dorming with as she walked in she saw a lady and asked where to go.

"Um hi I would like to know where my dorm is and who will I be dorming with?".Shepard asked eagerly.

"Wha- what's your name said the office"?lady nervously.

"Jane Shepard"

The lady typed it in on the computer

"Ah yes! You will be in the girls dormitory in room 342" said the lady.

"do you know who I'm dorming with"? Jane said curiously

"Um not a clue". said the lady sounding sorry.

"Oh ok thanks anyways" Shepard said as she waved goodbye

"Oh HEY! You need your class schedule"!

"Oh thanks" said Shepard

She looked down at he schedule she had math in the morning (fuck me) next science then gym (yes!) history and lunch (why at the end of the day!?)

"Ok thanks again" she said walking off to her room

As she entered the room she saw a red headed pale green eyed girl Shepard approached her

"Hi my names jane Shepard I'm your roommate" she said with a smile

the girl started to drool but she snapped out of it when Shepard start to snap and say hellloooo

"Um h-hi my name is Kelly chambers nice to met you"! Kelly said nervously

Shepard smiled and laughed "Hi Kelly"

so which ones my room? Shepard said

"Um the one on the right side of the hall" Kelly said still nervous

"Thanks" Shepard said

As she got into the room she crashed down on her bed and fell asleep

Once she woke up she unpacked her stuff and looked at the clock 9:00 dinner time she said she made her way down to the cafeteria she saw a lot of kids but the one that stood out was a pale girl with bright blue eyes and black raven hair Jane couldn't help herself but look but when she got cause by the goddess she looked away and blushed she ran to get her some salad a apple and milk and started walking to her dorm when she bumped into something. it was invisible she felt it up and down she soon discovered it had boobs then it made a noise

Hey hey! Hands off! The thing said

It uncloaked itself it was a girl that looked like a ninja she was beautiful well her eyes were they were light purple and almost cybernetic she also had a weird lip tattoo but Shepard found it to be very hot!

"Hey Im Jane Shepard" said Jane

"Kasumi" "kasumi goto" she said as they shook hands

"Mmmhm" the girl said

"What"? Asked Shepard

"Would you like to eat dinner with me shep"? Kasumi said

"Shep"? Shepard says

"Yeah I gave you a nickname do you want me to stop calling you that"? Kasumi asked.

"No no it's cool I like it" Shepard says with a smile.

"Alright so about that dinner"? Kasumi reminds

"O yeah sure!" Said Shepard

So they walked to cafeteria and sat down at a table Jane saw that hot girl from earlier she only looked for a second though this time she did not want to get caught.

"Soooo" kasumi said "you got a girlfriend" ?

"How did you know"?said Shepard

"Shep you were basically squeezing my boobs and you ogling over miranda over there and your clothes kinda give it away to" said kasumi stating the obvious

Shepard blushed, so her names miranda?

"Yep head of the cheerleading squad" kasumi said hey you should try out for the football team you have the right body for it… kasumi says licking her lips

Making Shepard blush and look away just making kasumi laugh

As dinner time comes to a end they went up to Shepard dorm and they walk In and hear Kelly and a girl talking

"So she comes walking in the room and says hi I'm Jane Shepard" and all I could do was stare at her with lustful eyes Kelly says

"Oh is she really that gorgeous"?the girl asks sounding interested

"Well I wouldn't say that gorgeous I think just a little less"Shepard walks in saying with a smirk


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I don't own mass effect or I would make a game about this's :) anyways I don't know who Shepard should date so some ideas would be good enjoy!**

* * *

When Shepard actually saw the girl she was a asari and she was quite beautiful big ocean blue doe eyes that looked so pure she had the cutest freckles (beside her own of course) she had ever seen and she had plump violet lips just beautiful Shepard thought.

"Oh um hi Shepard!" Kelly said nervously "i didn't hear you come in… who's your friend"?

"Oh um this bad ass ninja is kasumi and who is this beautiful asari"? Shepard said smiling at the asari.

"Oh my name is l-liara t'soni" liara said nervously

"Liara"Shepard purred with a wink

Kasumi smacked Shepard on the head

"Ow! What the shit"!? Shepard screamed.

Kasumi just stood there in silence while Kelly and liara chuckled

"Well it was nice meeting you liara me and kasumi will be in our room if you need us"… Shepard said as she rubbed her head

Kasumi laid on here bed while Shepard started getting undressed

"Really shep boxers how gay of you"! She said with a giggle.

Hey! You like what you see? Shepard said with smirk.

Shepard took off her shirt to reveal nice abs that were rock hard and her boobs weren't to small either kasumi stared for a while before realizing she was stalking sheps body.

"Well kasumi are you gonna look all night or what"? Shepard said mocking her.

"Sh-shut up"! Kasumi said embarrassed

Alright you staying here or what? Shepard says waiting for a answer

"No I have to go I got fucking math in the morning! Argh"! Kasumi said pissed

Hey me to! Hey by the way who do you have for a roommate? Shepard asked curiously.

"Oh you know" kasumi said as she got up to leave "miranda"! She left with a laugh

KASUMI IF YOU TRY TO FUCK HER DON'T FORGET TO INVITE ME! Shepard yelled

And with that Shepard went to bed.

Shepard got up to take a shower

"RIGHT FROM THE START YOU WERE A THEIF YOU STOLE MY HEART! And I your willing victim"… Shepard sung.

And that's when Kelly came barging in the bathroom.

"What the hell"? Kelly?! What are you doing? Shepard said

"Brushing my teeth" said Kelly

Um I'm kinda In the shower and I need to come out now…sooo- Shepard started

"Well come out"Kelly purred.

Well Shepard had nothing to be ashamed of so she walked out of the shower grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom into her room

"Wha". Kelly said gawking at her

Shepard put on a red black and white American Eagle hoodie some white skinnes brown sperrys a red beanie and some white ray-bans sunglasses and some fresh socks and boxers and she was ready to go now she had to pack her gym clothes.

When she was done she opened her door and there stood kasumi in a short yellow dress that made her eyes pop she had no hood on she had Black shoulder length hair she was hot!

"Hey babe your looking sexy." Shepard said with a smirk.

Kasumi punched her in the shoulder.

"I'm not your babe." Come on we have to go and you clean up nice too I must say" kasumi said loving shepards outfit.

"Thanks sexy" Shepard said with a wink.

Ow! Hey!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: hi guys! i want to know what you guys think of the story so please review thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Shep and kasumi started walking to math class to see a few familiar faces liara miranda Kelly well only them Shepard didn't know many people anyways so Shepard and kasumi sat in the back of the class Shepard knew people would get moved around ( I hate that!) so she pretended that she didn't know kasumi so they could sit together and kasumi got the same idea and sat quietly

"Hey"! Said a bald headed girl

"What"?! Shepard said

"What's your name?" Said the girl

"Jane Shepard answered Jane

What's yours?"

"You'll find out" she said with a smirk

"Wha-" but Shepard was cut off

"Alright class my name is mrs. Samara I will be your math teacher for rest of your time here." she said introducing herself

"Now I want everyone to get know each other so were all gonna stand up and tell the class about yourself starting withhh you garrus vakarian"

The turian stood up and said something but Shepard couldn't hear because someone was calling her name

"Hey hey Shepard"! Said the bald headed girl.

"Yeah?" Jane asked

"I dare you to say I'm Jane Shepard and I would fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you and even you " said the girl

"Really?! I will do it!"Jane intimidated. "But you have to say to the teacher… "soooo when ya gonna let me tap that ass?" Jane snickered trying to hold in her laugh

"Ok your gonna do it?"said the girl

"Yep" said Jane

"Then show me" intimidated the girl

Jane Shepard your turn

"My name is Jane Shepard and I would fuck you you you you you you you"she said to most of the girls in the class and even you ".

Everyone in the class started laughing and giggling and howling with laughter even Jane couldn't hold it in.

Jane Shepard! TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Said with rage in her voice

Ok ok said Jane she looked at the girl waiting for her to do her part of the dare

The girl stood up and said "I'm jack and mrs. samara when ya gonna let me tap that ASS?!"

That's when everyone lost it people were falling out of chairs because of the extreme laughter

BOTH OF YOU TO THE OFFICE!

Shepard and jack left the classroom to go to the front office

"So your names jack" Shepard asked

"Yep".answered jack

"Why did we do that?" Asked Shepard.

"I really don't fucking know" jack said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I'm back in this chapter were finally talking to miranda well not exactly enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Shep and jack got to the office but before they step in Shepard thought about something

"Hey how about we go back to class and just say we went to the office?" Shepard suggests

"Yeah! Yeah!" Good idea she said as they decided to walk back to the room.

"We're back!" Jack said telling the whole class

Shepard just chuckled and sat back in her seat. Jack sat right back in front of her

"Now are we gonna have any more problems?" Said mrs. Samara

"No ma'am"they said in a union.

"Good!"

"What in hell was that all about!?" Kasumi whisper yelled.

"Don't worry babe it was just a little fun"... Shepard said slyly with a wink

kasumi gave her a angry face

Shepard couldn't help but laugh

"Awwh that's to cute" Shepard smirked

Class went on and it ended kasumi and shep said goodbye and see ya later.

Shepard went to her science class and saw miranda and a couple of people from high school like vega (damn what the fuck is he on muscle Viagra?! His muscles are to big for his head) and hey garrus from first period! (He seems cool) Shepard sat down beside and girl with light brown skin and black hair

"Hey my names jane Shepard" she said introducing herself

"Hi Im um Samantha traynor and i no who you are" the girl said

She had a British accent hot! I might find myself in that tea if ya know what I mean Shepard thought.

"Huh? Um how?" Shepard asked

"Well everyone knows who you are your kinda knows who you are because if that thing in first period" Samantha said

"Damn! word gets around fast." Shepard said

"Yeah it does so be careful what you do" Samantha insisted

Alright class my name is mrs.t'soni and I am your science teacher you will be prepared up for a project on how to take care of a baby first partners are Kelly and garrus next Jane and miranda

Janes heart stopped she didn't hear anything else after that

"Alright everyone pair up with your partners and said mrs. T'soni

Shepard approached miranda

"Um H-hi my name is"- Shepard was cut off.

"I know who you are and you know who I am so lets skip the intro and right down to business" miranda said coldly.

Shepard was so scared she was about to pass out but miranda had a austrialian accent and it made her even hotter she already had a nice ass and tits so it was hard to be offended by her coldness

Alright class due to new technology we are able to scan your face and actually see what your babies would look like she started with shep and miranda they had a girl it was beautiful it had fiery red hair chilly blue eyes with little small freckles and a very beautiful smile

Wow said everyone even the teacher

"What? We're both hot what did you expect?" Shepard said

Then Shepard realized just called miranda hot and so did everyone else

"What I meant to say was um aw fuck it its to late now" Shepard said

"Shepard!" Said mrs. T'soni

"Oops sorry wont happen again" Shepard apologizes

Mrs. T'soni did the rest of the class and Shepard thought most of them were ugly as fuck but she kept that to herself.

Alright class we will have your babies ready by tomorrow have a nice day see you tomorrow.

Shepard was so excited for gym she got to the locker room and changed into her gym clothes some basket ball shorts under armour tank top and under armour shoes as she walked in the gym she saw a football sign up sheet and to come at lunch time for try outs she signed it and joined the rest of the students she saw jack and stood by her

"Hey jack" Shepard said greeting her

"Hey ass wipe" said with a smile

"Alright!" coach bailey said "were gonna play a little shirts v.s. skins in football"

"Shepard skin Kaiden skin jack skin vega skin" coach bailey announced

"Javik shirt thane shirt Jacob shirt Cortez shirt" announced coach bailey.

Alright to the field! He said come on cheerleaders! Lets go!

There she is Shepard thought miranda Lawson she had on cheerleading outfit I'm totally getting a girl boner Shepard thought

Once they got on the field Shepard took off her shirt and threw it and so did jack

The cheerleaders watched and and ooo and stared at Shepard and jacks body because vega was to muscly and kadian is a weak bitch

"Hey I think Kelly's looking at you" Shepard pointed out

"Ew I was about to fuck her one time but she smells like a bucket of fish her pussy needs a fucking tic-tac"jack said seriously

But Shepard fell on the ground rolling around with laughter

So they played football until class was up while the cheerleaders practiced Shepard was all sweaty and dirty she walked over to get a water bottle when one of the cheerleaders came up to her and gave her a phone number her name was sha' ira

"Um thanks"Shepard said with a charming smile

"No thank you" she purred and bit Shepards ear

All the girls were looking and one girl poked at miranda giggling as miranda blushed

Gym ended Shepard took a shower and got dressed

"Hey jack want do you have next?" Asked Shepard

"Fucking science" jack said

"Alright see you later" Shepard said going to her next class

She walked into history class and saw a turian teacher was written on the board Shepard saw liara and decided to sit beside her

"Hey blue" Shepard said to the asari

"Oh um hi Shepard would you like to have seat?"

"I would love to" Shepard said with a wink

Liaras cheeks turned a deep violet

Shepard chuckled this is gonna be fun she thought


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**: hi guys! And I think this might be a femshep/miranda sense it was requested if you tell me what you want to see I will and will put in the story!

* * *

So math was over and Shepard was done teasing liara…for now at least anyways she walked to the lunch grabbed a yogurt bar a banana and some white milk she had to eat it quick sense she had tryouts for football during lunch

So she changed back into her gym wear which now it's occurred to her why did she ever change? She thought

She walked onto the field and saw the cheerleaders every cheerleader was looking at her but for some reason miranda wasn't Shepard was very confused, she doesn't know why but she has to get her attention she walks on the field and takes off her shirt and she saw jack too

"Hey jack ready to be the stars on the team" Shepard said with a smirk

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here to be a bench warmer?" Said jack

"Alright let's make a bet who ever out of us doesn't get quarterback has to... Have sex with Kelly!

"Oh fuck no I'm gonna fight like my life depends on it!" Said jack with determination

"Well maybe it does... You might suffocate in the pussy" Shepard said trying to sound as serious as a heart attack.

But once jack laughed so hard she fell Shepard couldn't hold in anymore.

Alright so they all played football and when they were done the coach called out what position they would play

Wide receiver jack full back kadian half back Cortez quarterback Shepard thane wide receiver the rest you will block the opponent team from getting the quarterback which is Shepard

Practice was over and everyone walked over to where the cheerleaders were (for the water of course) so Kelly aria and shi'ara walked Over to Shepard and jack

"Hey don't look now but here comes Kelly make your move" Shepard said laughing

SHUT UP! Alright alright ill do it!… jack said angrily

"Heyyy Shepard."shi'ara purred

"Hey" said Shepard simply

Aria came in front of Shepard rubbed her abs up and down

"You like that don't you?" Aria chuckled

Shi'ara stared whispering to her and biting her ear lobe

While jack watched jealously because at that moment she wanted to be Shepard instead of here with fish bucket Kelly

"Heyyyy jack" Kelly purred

Jack looked at Shepard Shepard looked up and mouthed "do it!"

Jack took a deep breath and took Kelly by her head and kissed her she stopped

"Kelly I'm gonna fuck you tonight so be ready for when I come over" said jack huskily

O-ok see ya later I've gotta go

Kelly told shi'ara and aria to come on

"Bye Shepard" they both purred

Laughter filled Shepard when she got a look at jacks face

"What's wrong?" Shepard said not being the lightest bit serious

You know what I'm not doing it! Said jack

"Alright alright you don't have to do it because quite frankly I don't want you to die" Shepard said while laughing and jack joined in.

Then Shepard saw that boring piece of shit Jacob bothering miranda

"Come on miranda"said Jacob desperately

Slipping his hand up her thigh

NO! Her voice was rich with a australian accent it seems to get thick when she gets mad

"Please babe I- " is all he could say before Shepard punched him in the face

They heard a bone crunching sound and it wasn't Shepards hand Jacob was knocked out

DANM YOU GOT THE SHIT KNOCKED OUT OF YOU! Said jack with laughter in her voice.

"She said no you fuck" Shepard says

"Thank you Shepard but I could Handel it by myself."said miranda

"I know but I was really fucking tired of looking desperate boring face." Shepard said as she kicked him

"Well Ill see you in science tomorrow" miranda said as she left.

Classes were over after that and no one know how that happened to Jacob and no one really cared so they just left him there everyone just decided he would wake up when the sprinklers came on

Shepard went to her cabin and saw kasumi in her bed so she decided to undress and join they cuddled together For a while until kasumi woke up

"Hey if we were dating what would be our ship name?" Kasumi said tiredly.

"Umm Kane or jasumi those are bad aren't they?" Said Shepard

"Yeah" kasumi laughed and turned and kissed Shepard on the cheek. Goodnight shep

"Goodnight sumi- Shepard was cut off by a alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Aww FUCK me!" They said in a union


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hi guys! And on know I said femshep/miranda but I had to put a bit of kasumi I just couldn't help myself sorry but there will be femshep/Miri in the next chapter and even some femshep/liara? Enjoy!

* * *

Right after the alarm clock Shepards omni tool started to beep it read "mom"

A holographic hannah Shepard popped up

"Hi janey I love you and miss you!" Said Hannah

Kasumi snickered "janey?"

Jane threw a pillow at her

"I love you to mom" Shepard said with a simile.

Then kasumi sat up to reveal she was naked she hopped out of the bed and bent over to pick her clothes up turning around to give Jane a smirk

"So Janey how's it going?" Asked Hannah

"Uh um mom ill call you back..." Said Jane "I have to go love you"

"Click"the hologram went away.

Kasumi- Shepard was silence by a kasumi's mouth on hers

Kasumi jumped on to Shepard Tongues danced around in each others mouths

Shepard put a hand on Kasumi's lower back and ass, then moved her head to gently lick her breasts. When she pressed hard to Kasumi, the girl let out a sharp gasp.

"Shep." kasumi panted "we... we have to get ready for class"

"Awh Okkkkkk"…Shepard said disappointed

"Can I have another kiss?" Shepard smiled

Hmmm no! Kasumi laughed she said as she ran to the bathroom to take a shower

Shepard sighed and got up and take shower with kasumi

Kasumi: Oh tear ducts and rust!

Shepard:Ill fix for us!

Kasumi: we're collecting dust but are loves enough!

Shepard: you-

But Shepard was cut off by Kelly coming in

"O hi Shepard"Kelly beamed

"Um Kelly could you leave"...Shepard said

"No how about you"- Kelly was interrupted

"Ok no no fuck you get out" kasumi yelled

"Oh kasumi I didn't know"- . Kelly was interrupted yet again

Kasumi picked up a magazine off the bathroom counter rolled it up and hit Kelly with it

"Bad dog! BAD FUCKING DOG OUT GET OUT! SHOO!SHOO!" Kasumi said as she kept hitting Kelly with the magazine

"Ow! Kasumi stop I just wanted to see Shepard" Kelly said

"Alright at the count of three your gonna get punched in the face" kasumi said with a straight face

Wha- Kelly started

"1!..." Kasumi counted down

Loo-. Kelly was about to say before she cut off by a fist

"2! 3!" Kasumi said as she punched Kelly in the face

She was out cold

"Well... I didn't mean to knock her out cold… I guess I don't know my own strength." kasumi said with smirk.

Shepard laughed like crazy

"Um ok let's drag her onto her room."said Shepard still laughing

As they walked in they saw posters and pictures of Shepard and jack everywhere

"O my god stalker much?" kasumi said with shock.

"I can't wait to tell jack about this!" Shepard laughed

So they both left Kelly on the floor and started to get dressed

Shepard wore a black and orange hollister men's tank top black skinnes and orange vans

Kasumi wore a white hollister betty tank ripped Abercrombie shorts and white vans

"Your beautiful."Shepard said

"Awh thanks." Kasumi said with a smile

Come on sumi! Lets go! Shepard yelled


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: hi guys and I decided to take BABYBLUEJAYE'S advice and put man cockblock in the story please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard and Kasumi finally got to class

Jack! jack! Dude! I have to tell you something serious!"But of course Shepard was still laughing.

"What man?" Jack said excited

"Sumi"- Shepard stopped talking

"Um who's that tool talking to miranda?" Said Shepard curiously

"Oh him new student? Jeff Monroe jealous much?" Jack said with a smirk

"N-no shut up!" Shepard stuttered as she punched jack in the arm

Jack laughed

"Alright class take your seats" said mrs. Samara "we have a new student joining us today Jeff please stand up and tell us about yourself."

"I'm Jeff and I like the color blue" everyone laughed even miranda.

But not Jane she didn't find anything funny

"What the fuck was so funny about that?" Jane thought

The whole class time it went like that with Jeff cracking lame ass jokes everyone laughing and Jane wondering what's so DANM funny until Kelly walked in

Why are you late to class mrs. Chambers? Asked mrs. Samara

Kasumi and Shepard burst out laughing

"Well that bitch right there attacked me!" Kelly said angrily.

"Hey hey don't call sumi a bitch" Shepard said warning Kelly said warning her.

You don't want me to give you another black eye now do you? Kasumi said with smirked

Whatever bitch! Kelly said

Everyone ooo'ed

Hey don't call her a bitch! Shepard said raising her voice

Shepard noticed miranda shift uncomfortable when she took up for kasumi

Then jack yelled "Kelly shut up with your fish pussy!

Everyone laughed at Kelly

"Jack kasumi kelly not another word to the office" said

When they left everything went back to normal well besides the lame ass jokes

Jane was welcomed with a nice gift as she walked to second period

"Your Jane right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah what?" Jane said

"Well how about you put on a nice dress and come over to my dorm?" Jeff said with a smirk

"How about you get out of my face before I punch you in it dick breath?" Jane said with anger

"Alrighty then"… Jeff said with shame

"Alright class get with your partners" mrs.t'soni said.

Jeff was the only one siting alone

"Oh! Jeff how about you join"...

Please don't say us please don't say us! Jane thought

"Jane and miranda"

"Alright" Jeff said happily

Fuck me! Jane thought


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! New chapter at 12:00!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hi guys sorry about saying at 12:00 there was a change if plans but new chapter! And just likto you wanted theres some femshep/Miri! So enjoy!**

* * *

**"**Helloooo ladies." said Jeff

"Helloooo fuck face." Jane replied

"Hello Jeff." Miranda said with a smile

"Miranda your looking beautiful today." Jeff said with smile "well you always do" he added

"Oh Jeff." miranda said laughing slapping his shoulder

Jane looked at him.

"You've...you've only been here for a day ho-" Jane was interrupted

"So what's the project?" Jeff said trying to piss Jane off

"Well me and Shepard are supposedly taking care of a baby but it is robotic not real but it does have our features." miranda said overly explaining it.

"Anyways short story your not allowed to touch her." Jane said

O so it's a girl? Jeff asked

"Indeed." Miranda said

"Ill be right back ladies." Jeff said with a wink

Jane gagged

Miranda giggled

Ok Jane ok you got this just do it

Jane thought trying to pump herself up

Jane took a deep breath

"Mir-" Jane was interrupted again.

"Alright class your babies are ready and Jane will pass them out" said mrs.t'soni

Jane passed out the robot babies and returned to her seat and to see Jeff talking to miranda

Ugh why me? Jane thought

"Alright first class is diaper changing." Announced mrs.t'soni

Even though it was robotic it looked real and felt real and acted real

Shepard grabbed the baby with care

She took off the babies diaper carefully wiped her powdered her and put on a fresh diaper

"Well Im impressed Jane." Miranda said with a smirk. "I didn't take you for the delicate type" miranda added with a smile

"Well even though she's not real i still have a responsibility to do besides she's kinda cute at least we didn't get a half korgan and vorcha baby." Shepard says pointing to the ugliest baby in the classroom

Miranda couldn't hold it in a Burst out laughing.

When miranda wasn't paying attention Shepard mouthed to Jeff "suck it" and stuck a birdie

"Alright class class now feeding time!grab a bottle and make sure to burp it. Mrs. T'soni announced

Miranda picked up the bottle and and feed the baby with ease.

"Your really good at that." Shepard said with a smile

"Well I had to do this with my sister when we were younger." Miranda said

"Well our baby has a nice mommy and daddy." Shepard said with a smile

"And the creepy guy that lives in the house next to us." Shepard said with a smirk pointing to Jeff

Miranda giggled and shook her head

Jeff made a mock laugh

"Alright now the next thing is to see who's the baby goes home with for the first day". Said

"Um I'll take it for the first day and then you if that's okay " Shepard said

"Yes that's fine." Miranda said with a smiled

"Um when do I get it?" Jeff said with his arms crossed

"Never you little shit." Said Jane with a smile

The rest of the class went like that and then it ended

Jane changed into her clothes and headed to gym

"Hey jack." greeted Shepard

"Hey Shep." jack said

"Kasumi?" Shepard questioned

"She rubbed offed on me she's pretty cool." Jack said

"Yeah nice body too" Shepard said with a wink.

"You saw?" Jack asked

"Yep nice ass and tits." Shepard said remembering the sight

"So how'd it go in the office?" Asked Shepard

"Pretty good and oh I'm your roommate now kasumi told me and everything they said she might be obsessed with us so we switched roommates ." Jack said casually

"Good but it's gonna be kinda awkward now..."Shepard said

"Yeah but funny as shit!" Jack said laughing

So everyone played basketball while of course the cheerleaders practiced

"Hey shep I dare you to ask miranda on a date" jack dared

"Okay."Shepard said as she drunk some water

Shepard walked over there to the cheerleaders

"hi girls" Shepard beamed

"Hiiii Shepard!"they all said in union

Except Kelly and miranda (because miranda would never do that)

"Kelly..." Shepard said awkwardly

"Shepard." Kelly said with her arms crossed

"Sooo miranda um I wanted to ask you will you go on a date with me?" Shepard said with her best smile.

I...

* * *

**oooooooo what will miranda say?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hi guys! And we got some femshep/miri time! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I... I." Miranda repeated

"SAY NO?" Kell suggested.

Jane gave Kelly the shut the fuck up face before I get kasumi to kick your ass again look

Jane looked back at miranda

"So what do you say?" Shepard said with a smile

"Um sure yeah yes I would love to go on a date with you." She said with a smile

"Oh and where's the baby?" Miranda asked.

Shepards eyes went big

"Um be right back." Shepard said running towards the locker room

"Where is it where is it?!." Shepard said getting annoyed and worried

She pasted by the shower only to back up and see the baby she grabbed it dried it off and put in her baby chest carrier

She walked back into the gym with the baby strapped to her chest

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Jack laughed

"Don't worry about it." Shepard said as she walked over to miranda

"Will you take care of her while I play basketball?" Shepard asked

All the girls gathered around the baby they aww'd at the cute sight

Except Kelly of course

"Sure Shepard." Miranda said chuckling

"Oh do you want the carrier?" Shepard asked

Miranda laughed "no Shepard."

"Awh come on it'll be adorable." Shepard said with a half smile

"Fine give it here." Miranda smiled

Shepard took out of the baby carrier and put it on miranda and put the baby in and kissed it on the forehead causing the robotic baby to giggle

Shepard and miranda smiled

"So pick you up at 9:00?" Shepard asked

" That sounds nice."miranda said

Shepard walked over to jack with a smile

"She said yes?" Jack asked

"Yeah! Oh and I need you to take care of me and Miranda's baby." Shepard said

"What?! No! I have to take care of my own!" Jack said

"Who has your baby?" Shepard asked

"Oh liara even though its a asari baby its kinda cute not saying asari aren't cute." Jack said

"Oh anyways just please do this!" Shepard begged

"Fine alright but if this baby is anything like you We're gonna have problems." Jack said with a smile

"Thanks a little one on one?" Shepard asked

"Alright whoever loses pays for lunch." Jack said

Gym was over and yes jack has to pay for lunch

"Don't worry I won't go over your spending limit." Shepard laughed

"Fuck you an see ya later" said jack

That's when miranda walked over to Shepard

"Hey Shepard here's errr... No name." Miranda said

Shepard laughed

"um do you like Victoria?" Shepard said as she looked at her baby's blue eyes and red hair.

"That's good until further notice." Miranda said giving the baby a kiss on the cheek before handing her over

"Can I have a one?" Shepard said with smirk

"Hmm ask the baby for one bye Shepard." Miranda laughed as she walked away

"Well I guess it's just me and you." Shepard said as the baby completely ignored her and sucked on her binky

Shepard went to history and took her seat beside liara

"Hey blue" Shepard said

She saw liara with jacks baby it had brown eyes just like jack and freckles like liara

"Oh hello Shepard." liara said

"What a beautiful baby who's the other parent? Liara asked

"Miranda." Shepard said happily

"Oh I should have known she does have very distinctive eyes" Liara said

Class ended and Shepard went to lunch and saw jack

"Hey jack." Shep said

"Hey shep." Jack said

"So lets get right down to business get me a white milk a orange and a turkey sandwich and me at the table." Shepard said with a smirk

* * *

If you have baby names tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: hi guys! Short chapter I just even no what to say very intense chapter there will be another one tomorrow or tonight anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Jack came to the table that kasumi and Shepard

"Thanks buddy!" Shepard laughed

"Yeah whatever." Jack said

"Sumi hold sylar for me." Shepard said

"Skylar?" Asked kasumi.

"Yeah I think that's a cooler name than Victoria." Shepard said

Shepard got a baby bottle out of her bag and poured half of her milk in the bottle

"Give her to me" Shepard said

Shepard stuck the bottle in her mouth and fed her

"Wow shep." Kasumi said as she watched

"Well I have to take care or she'll die." Shepard said

"I'm glad I don't have to do that shit." Jack said happily

"Um well you do when miranda and I go on a date tonight." Shepard said with a smile

"Your going on date with miranda?" Kasumi asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"I mean yeah why can't I?" Shepard asked

And at that moment Shepard wished she could take the words back because kasumi slapped her right across the face

"I DON'T KNOW YOU CAN'T!" Kasumi said as she ran out of the lunch room

"Looks like your in deep shit." Jack said

Shepard put skylar in the baby carrier and she ran after kasumi

"Sumi sumi! Wait I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!" Shepard tried

"Why Shepard? Why did you do this? I love you Shepard and and I thought you loved me too..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: hahahah howwwsss it going bros? My names pewdiepie wait wrong intro... Anyways HI guys! review and ENJOYY!**

* * *

"Sumi... I do love you and I love miranda to i think." Shepard said biting her lip

"I just need time to figure it all out." Shepard added

"Alright I'm sorry I slapped you by the way." Kasumi said apologizing

She gave Shepard a kiss were she slapped her

"It feels better now." Shepard said with a little smile

"Now lets finish lunch." Shepard said

They finished lunch and parted ways... Well except jack and shep they are you know living in the same dorm

"So shep what time you picking up miranda?" Jack asked

"Well 9:00 and its 8:15." Shepard said happily.

"Um Shepard."jack said

"OH SHIT i GOTTA GET READY!"Shepard ran but it was kinda hard the baby strapped to her chest

She finally got to the dorm and put skylar down in her room on her bed she hopped in the shower when she got out it was about 8:32

Shepard dried herself and hair

8:45 about at that time jack came through the door and took skylar in to her room

Shepard put on black red and white polo blazer some white skinnes and red vans

She brushed her hair

And put on some black ray-bands

8:56

Brushed her and teeth flossed

9:00

Shepard barged in jacks room to see her playing with her baby

Shepard smiled and kissed her baby on the forehead

"Feed her bathe her and to sleep by 10:20." Told jack in the way out

9:04

Shepard went to room 345and knocked on the door

Miranda answered the door she had on a short black dress with red trim

With lots of cleavage and red high heels with her hair curly at the ends

She looked stunning and what do ya know they match!

"Wow you look... Look wow l...miranda you are so beautiful." Shepard said with amazement

Miranda blushed "thank you Shepard you looking very nice yourself."she said looking Shepard up and down

"You ready to go?" Shepard said

"Yes just let me get my purse." Miranda said

Shepard grabbed her hand

"Your not gonna need it come on." Shepard smiled

" how are we suppose to get anywhere?" Miranda asked

"I have a skycar." Shepard said

"How?" Miranda said

"Tell ya later." Shepard said with a smirk

Shepard and miranda walled up to gate walked to the gate

"Hey Freddy what's up?" Shepard said to the man that controls the gate

"Hey shep!" Freddy said

"Kasumi?"Shepard asked

"Yeah She grows on you." Freddie answered

"Yeah... Anyways open the gate for me and my lady friend?" Shepard asked

"Anything for you Shepard." The man said with a smile

"Your cars right beside the gate." He added

"Thanks see ya." Shepard said as Miri and her walked off

She opened the door for miranda and miranda got in and Shepard closed it and ran to the other side and jumped in

"Where to?dinner?" Miranda asked

"Yep acquerello." Said Shepard

"Oooo fancy." Miranda chuckled

They pulled off and Shepard turned on the radio

Radio: CAUSE YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEVANN FOR TO LOOOONG FOR TO LOOONG

"I love this song!" Shepard said

"Cause ya sex takes me to paradise yeah ya sex takes me to paradise!" She sung to miranda

"How would you know?" Miranda laughed

"I don't but I wanna find out." Shepard said with a wink

Miranda just laughed a short time after they pulled up to acquerello Shepard took Miranda's hand as they entered the restaurant

"Table for two." Shepard said

"Right this way." Waiter said as he passed out two menus onto the table

Shepard pulled out Miranda's chair and sat down

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked

"Can I have a water? And miranda what would you like?" Shepard said

"Hmm i would like a water." Miranda said

"Oh and can I get some Ice with that?" Shepard added

"Ill be right back with the water and to take your order." Said the waiter

"Pick anything you like." Shepard said "I'm paying"

"Thank you Shepard." Miranda smiled

They scanned their menus

" I'll get the chicken parmesan what will you have." Shepard said

"The roasted duck if that's okay." Miranda said

"Anything you want." Shepard said with smile

The waiter came back and put down the waters

"What would you like to order?" Asked the waiter

"Um the chicken Parmesan for me and roasted duck for her." Shepard answered

"Okay it'll be out in a minute." The waiter said as he left

"Okay you see that salarian?" Shepard asked

Miranda casually tried to turn around causing Shepard to laugh

"Yes I see her." Miranda answered

"She's been licking her lips (or whatever you wanna call it sense they don't have any)at me for the past 10 minutes."Shepard said laughing

Miranda laughed and said " I dare you to do it back."

Shepard laughed

"No! What?! That's gross." Shepard laughed

"Come on do it!" Miranda said

"Alright alright ill do it" Shepard licked her lips at the salarian

Miranda laughed at the sight

The salarian got up and walked over there

"O my fucking god she's coming over!" Shepard said laughing

"No no no your Lying!" Miranda said giggling

"No I'm no- hey what's up." Shepard didnt get to finish before the salarian walked over

"Meet me in the bathroom." The salarian purred as she left and went to the bathroom

Miranda laughed so hard everyone was looking and Shepard joined in

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" Shepard said

They ran out and never came back

"that was so hilarious!" Miranda laughed

"Yeah it was hey gotta surprise for you."

They pulled up to a water park but not just any water park the best one in the world typhoon lagoon

"Wow Shepard I've always wanted to go here thank you! But it's closed" miranda said sadly

"Not exactly i know a guy." shepard said as they walked in the park and everything turned on

"Wow it's beautiful Shepard now let the fun begin!" Miranda Saudi with a smirk


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Hi guys! sherryE thank you for all the reviews! Review and enjoy! And yes by the way babybluejaye I do sleep just at weird times**

* * *

Miranda ran to the banana buster and started striping down to her bra and panties

And Shepard took her clothes to right Down to the bra and boxers

Shepard ran over to miranda and sat down at the beginning of the slide

"After you." Shepard said

"Alright" miranda said taking off but she grabbed Shepards leg

"AHHHHH." Both screamed

they both fell into the pool

Miranda laughed

"You were so scared!" She laughed

"No i wasn't!" Shepard said laughing

"Ok whatever you say." Miranda says not really meaning it

Miranda got out the pool and went to get 2 surf boards

"Come on!" She said

Shepard followed

She handed Shepard a board

"Lets make a bet!" Miranda said excitedly

"Okay if you fall off you gotta give me a kiss and we have to do what I want." Shepard said

"Fair and if you fall you have to give me a kiss and come to class with only your underwear and bra on!" Miranda said

"Alright let's go!" Shepard said diving in with her board

They surfed for like a 20 minutes until miranda gave up

"Alright I give up." Miranda said in defeat

"Yes ha Lets go!" Shepard said

They dried off and put back on their clothes

The got back into the car drove to a nearby store Shepard pulled out two fake black guns

"We're gonna rob this place!" Shepard said with excitement in her voice

"WHAT?! NO NO NO NO!" Miranda argued

"Nope have to!" Shepard said laughing "put this mask on." she added

"Get out let's go you point at the man and ill get something." Shepard said getting out the car

Miranda followed

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"miranda yelled

"Hey hey Miri want do you want?" Shepard asked casually

"Just get anything!" Miranda yelled

"Hmm hey hey Miri hey hey Miri do you think I should get a sprite or a coke or what?" Shepard said calmly

"I SWEAR IF YOU JUST DON'T GET SOMETHING!" Miranda said angrily

"Hmm ooo! Sun chips! Their healthier than other chips." Shepard looked on the back of the bag

"Wait no they are not!" Shepard corrected herself

"IM GONNA KILL YOU AFTER THIS." Miranda said

"OH NO MIRIIIIIIIIIII!" Shepard said in panic

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Miranda said worrying

THEIR OUT OF SKITTLES! Shepard said in shock


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Hi guys! review and enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

"If you don't get something right now I am...GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Miranda said

"OKAY okay miranda gosh." Shepard said grabbing two cokes and two starburst

Shepard walked up to the cashier

"You little shit why don't you have skittles your lucky I don't feel like hurting people today because shits gets real when you mess with me I'm a fucking thug!" Shepard said trying to make the man Scared

"Really? Are you serious?"miranda said with her eyebrow raised

"You stole starburst and soda." Miranda said

"Um because I wanted that what would be the point of me stealing something I don't want?" Shepard said making a point

"True." Miranda said

"I know now lets go." Shepard said as she walked out the door

They hopped in the car

Shepard put her foot on the gas and went as fast as she could

"Shepard slow down!" Miranda said

"Hold on." Shepard said as she turned a conner

She slowed down

"Wasn't that fun!" Shepard said laughing

"Just give me my starburst." Miranda laughed

Shepard drove back to the college

She left her car outside and walked miranda back to her dorm

"Well Shepard that was very enjoyable." Miranda said smiling and laughing

Shepard joined in

"Yeah I had a great time." Shepard smiled

"Do you wanna do it again sometime?" Shepard asked

"Yes that would be nice". Miranda smiled

"Hey I didn't get my kiss."Shepard said with smirk

"Alright but on the cheek!" Miranda smiled

She went to kiss Shepard on the cheek but Shepard turned her head at just the right time and she kissed her on the lips

It was a small short kiss but it was like a small lighting bolt struck their lips

They jumped away from each other and blushed

"So see you later." Shepard said

"Um yeah bye Shepard." Miranda said awkwardly

And she closed the door

Shepard walked to her dorm drinking her soda and eating starburst

She walked in the dorm and went into jacks room she saw the baby asleep beside jack and just decide to keep her there and went into her room and fell asleep

She woke up at 6:00 she got up to get the baby out of jacks room

She picked skylar up and kissed her on her forehead

Of course jack was still in bed because it was a Saturday and who gets up 6

She fed skylar bathed her and changed her diaper

She sat her down on the couch and went to take a shower

She wore light brown cargo shorts purple vans and a black and white American eagle shirt and white ray-bands

She picked up skylar and took her to Miranda's dorm

Shepard knocked on the door and waited

Miranda answered the door

"Hey babe." Shepard said

"Hello Shepard." Miranda smiled

"I brought skylar." Shepard said handing the baby over

"Skylar?" Miranda said

"Yeah do you like it?" Shepard asked

"I love it its so cute." Miranda said kissing the baby

"Great so you wanna get breakfast at 7:00?" Shepard said

"Sure come in while I get ready." Miranda said as she let Shepard in

Shepard walked in and sat down on the couch

"Hold skylar while I take a shower." Miranda said said as she handed over the baby

Miranda left and went into the bathroom

"So it's just me and you." Shepard said looking at skylar

Shepard started to tickle the baby it started giggling and laughing

The baby was actually starting to grow on her

15 minutes later miranda came out of the bathroom dressed in

Hollister shorts blue and white Hollister shirt and black and white converse

"You look great babe." Shepard said smiling

"Thank you Shepard."

Shepard put skylar in the baby carrier and grabbed Miranda's hand

"Lets go." Shepard said

And they were out the door


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: hi guys! O god this chapter is a mess but review and enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard and miranda walked hand in hand to the cafeteria

They were the only ones in there

"How fun." Miranda said

"Well yeah it kinda is." Shepard said with a smile

They got there food and went back to Miranda's dorm

They fed skylar and let her play on the floor because what else is she suppose to do

They both sat on the Couch and sat down and watched tv while they ate their food

Then there was a knock a the door

It was a girl who looked just like miranda

"Ori!" Miranda squealed as she

Hugged the girl

"Nice to see you to Miri!" The girl said laughing

Shepard stood up

"Oh!shepard this is ori my sister ori this is Shepard my..." Miranda hesitated because she didn't know where her and Shepard stood

"I'm her girlfriend in a way..." Shepard said

"Well I must say Miri you know how to pick them." Oriana said looking at Shepard

Miranda punched ori in the shoulder

"Ow! What the-" ori said stopping herself

"IS THAT A BABY?!" Ori said looking like she saw a ghost

Shepard and miranda laughed

"Yes but it is robotic and a project." Miranda said

"It looks like you two." Ori said

"Well it is our baby technically." Shepard said

"It's so life like and cute!" Ori squealed

She picked it up and the baby smiled

"What's her name?" Ori asked

"Skylar." Miranda answered

"Oh that's so cute!" Ori said smiling

"So ori why are you here?" Miranda asked

"I just wanted get away from dad and I missed you." Ori answered

"Oh." Said miranda

Ori put down the baby

"Well I'll be back later we should all go out somewhere later is that's okay with you Shepard?" Ori asked

"Um yeah I'm free." Shepard said

"Alright cool see you guys at 8." Ori said as she left

"Well that was out of nowhere."Shepard said getting closer to miranda

"Yes.. Yes it was" miranda said wrapping her arms around Shepards neck

Shepard put her hands on Miranda's hips

"So girlfriend huh?" Miranda smiled

"Well you know I think we should make it official." Shepard said as she leaned in to kiss miranda

But all was interrupted when...

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Kasumi said angrily

OH SHIT! I FORGOT SHE AND MIRANDA SHARED A DORM! Play dead yeah that'll work! Oh god Shepard your so stupid that would never work maybe if I don't move they won't notice me! Shepard thought

But Shepard fell on the floor

"Oh H-hey kasumi what's up girl?" Shepard said nervously

Kasumi smacked the fuck out of Shepard

Kasumi had tears in her eyes

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kasumi shouted as she fled out of the door

Shepard what the fuck was that all about?! Miranda said

"I-I" Shepard started but was cut off

"Are you cheating on me?!" Miranda said

The baby started crying

"SHEPARD JUST GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"miranda shouted but she did it calmly

"Bu-!" Shepard was about to explain but she was cut off

"Get out now!" Miranda said

Shepard got up and walked out the door

"Bu-" she attempted to say but the door was closed on her face

She called Miranda's name but she heard nothing

* * *

**What would you guys do in this situation?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Hi guys wowwww this chapter your gonna be in total shock in the next chapter**

* * *

Shepard walked to her dorm because she had to talk to jack for support or advise or whatever

She walked in to jacks room

"Hey dude wake up I need to talk to you." Shepard said

Jack didnt wake up

Shepard slapped her hard

"Ow what THA! Shepard? What? What you want?" Jack asked

"Me and miranda broke up." Shepard said almost about to cry

"What? It's only been one day!" Jack said almost about to laugh

"Let me explain see I forgot that sumi and miranda shared a dorm and I was about to kiss miranda and then kasumi came in and saw us." Shepard said sadly

"Look shep I'm not the best for this kinda situation but my advise is to follow your heart you have to put yourself in kasumi's shoes I think you played with her heart but didnt mean to and I think you liked kasumi but you started to fall for Lawson at the same time."

"So what should i do?" Shepard asked

"Shepard bring them together talk to...orrrr go blue?" Jack laughed

Shepard chuckled

"Thanks jack and maybe who knows?" Shepard smiled as she left the room

She texted kasumi on her on omni tool

Hey kas I'm sorry please met me in my dorm so we can talk

She sent the message and then texted miranda

Miri I know that it you don't want to talk or look at me but you need to know the whole story

She sent the message

"Ok I hope this goes well..." Shepard said

A couple of hours later

Shepard heard a knock at the door

She answered the door she didn't want them to come at same time but with her luck they did

They all sat down on the couch Shepard in the middle of course

"Shepard what do you want to talk about?" Miranda said but she already knew

Shepard took a deep breath

" I think im in love with both of you but I don't know how to..." Shepard had to think and choose her words wisely

"Kasumi I love so very much your beautiful smart funny and really awesome and you mean everything to me... But."Shepard said as she looked into kasumi's eyes

She thought for a moment and turned to miranda

"Miri I love you so much that every time I see you I feel weak and I can hardly breath and I've felt this way since I first saw you." Shepard said and stopped

But my love is too strong for the both of you and you have to think in your head what the fuck I'm the one you should love how could this be hard? It's hard for me because I love you both of you equally and I just don't see me living without either one of you at my side..." Shepard said with all of it being true

"But I know I have to so I want to be with...


	19. Chapter 19

HI GUYS! And I really truly don't know who no pick so if you like one of the characters and you want to see shep with them tell me and yes there probably will be a sequal because you know the semester has to end sometime sooner or later


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Hi guys and HERE'S A TIT TWISTER RIGHT HERE**

* * *

"liara"... Shepard said with a sad face

kasumi and miranda gasped "what?!"

"no I'm shitting you!" Shepard laughed "but I really want to be with..."

* * *

**Haha** **guys I just got bored see you tomorrow! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Hi guysss! And mostly everyone voted for miranda sooooo here ya go! Herpa-derpa! What? I don't know anywayyyyys review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi stood up

"Shep I can obviously see you love miranda a lot and that's cool i mean we can be friends Shepard see you later." Kasumi gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek before she left

"Woooow ok that went better than expected." Shepard said with relief

Miranda didn't say a word

What? I was gonna pick you really I was!" Shepard said getting worried

Shepard looked at miranda and miranda stared back (I mean like just staring)

"Shepard." Miranda finally said

"Yeah babe?" Shepard said releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding in

"If you ever do that ever again I will strangle you and the whore or cut your nipples off is that clear?" Miranda said with a straight face still looking at Shepard

""Um yeah! Yeah babe! Yes! um yes!" Shepard said with wide eyes

Miranda kissed her

"Good now be at my dorm at 6 and be ready." Miranda walked to the door

"Bye babe." Shepard kissed miranda

"Bye baby see you later." Miranda walked out and swayed her hips to give Shepard a nice view

And Shepard enjoyed it until miranda was out of sight

She closed the door and looked at her omni tool it read 12:35

Shepard went into jacks room

"Jack wake up lets go to the gym!" Shepard yelled

Jack sat up

"Ok ok let me get ready!" Jack yelled

Shepard went into her room and changed into her gym clothes her and jack walked to the gym to see shi'ara and aria walking down the hallway

O shit! Shepard thought

"Hey Shepard hey jack." They purred

"Heyyyy shi'ara and aria." Shepard said

"Me and jack are in a rush so we have to go." Shepard said trying to swerve around them grabbing jack

"What's the rush?" Shi'ara purred

As she pinned Shepard against the wall

And aria did the same to jack

"Umm Shepard?!" Jack said

Aria licked and sucked on jacks neck leaving a mark

And shi'ara did the same thing to Shepard also leaving a mark

Shepard and jack groaned

"Sh-shi'ara I can't do this." Shepard tried to say

Shi'ara put a hand under Shepard stomach scraping her nails down her abs

Aria copied shi'ara a every motion

Shi'ara and arias eyes turned black

Shepard opened her eyes and Shepard slightly pushe shi'ara off of her and grabbed jacks arm and pulled her and ran to the gym

"Dude we almost got raped!" Shepard screamed luckily they were the only ones in the gym

" is it rape if you liked it?" Jack laughed


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: THERE WILL HELL TO PAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think you should like getting raped." Shepard said laughing

"We'll if its by aria then I think it's pretty normal."jack said smiling

Jack and Shepard worked out until 3:48

They took showers in the girls locker room and trouble came their way yet again

Shi'ara and aria had followed them to the showers

"You didn't think you could escape me that easily did you?" Shi'ara said as she slithered over to Shepard

Aria always coping movements she said and did the exact same thing to jack

Shepard and jack looked at each other which was code for oh god!

But in a split second the two were all over jack and Shepard

Shi'ara attacked Shepards neck she sucked and licked roughly leaving a mark like the other one before

Aria did the same thing to jack

Jack and Shepard groaned

Shi'ara moved her head down and licked and kissed Shepards nipple she bit down hard on the erect bud

Shepard and jack moaned (because you know jack was getting just as much "torture")

Shepard tried to move her head away but it was too late shi'ara kissed her hard biting and sucking on her bottom lip

Shepards eyes went wide she pushed shi'ara grabbed jack by the arm and ran naked down the hall

With her luck there was a class of girls including miranda walking down the hallway

O shit! O SHITT! Shepard thought

The girls squealed as the looked at Shepard and jacks body someone took a picture with their omni tool

Shepard saw Miranda's face for a second and it read: your nipples are mine when I get find with you!

Shepard and jack ran back to there dorm and fell on the couch

"Oh my god!"Shepard said looking at jack

"What?!" Jack said panicking because really doesn't know what aria was doing to her

"You have hickeys all over your face and body!" Shepard said laughing

"You do to!" Jack laughed

Shepards eyes were wide

"WHAT?!" Shepard said knowing that her ass was Miranda's if she saw

"Shit man I have to go with miranda and her sister to dinner!" Shepard started freaking out

"Well I don't know what I can do for you." Jack said going to her room to put on some clothes

"Ok ok ill just go to her dorm and tell her what happen." Shepard said

"Yeah that'll work..."jack said under her breath

Shepard got dressed in some black gym shorts blue Hollister shirt and white vans she went back to where she first saw miranda she spotted her and some girls

They all stared at her

"Um hi girls." Shepard said looking at them

They all giggled because of Shepards hickeys and the fact they saw her naked

"Ok then...hey babe." Shepard leaned in to give miranda a kiss

Miranda backed away and stared at her with her arms crossed

"Where have you been ?" And who with?" Miranda said angrily

"Well me and jack went to the gym..." Shepard said looking down

"Oh really now?" Miranda said with a eyebrow raised

"Yes." Shepard said knowing that miranda had all the evidence but just wanted the confession

"So what is that on your neck and other areas?" Miranda asked with her eyebrow raised

"Umm hickeys..." Shepard said looking at her feet

"And Shepard where did those come from?" Miranda asked her biotics flaring up

"Shi'ara..." Shepard said as she wince

Miranda threw Shepard against the wall and walked up to her

"Ill deal with you later." And miranda walked off to find shi'ara

Shi'ara was at the water fountain and miranda walked up to her

Shi'ara turned around

"Oh h-." Shi'ara couldn't finish the sentence

Miranda picked the asari up with her biotics and threw her against the wall she walked over to the asari

"Don't you ever touch look or socialize with Shepard ever again or you will be hurt badly is that clear?" Miranda said her biotics flared

The asari nodded

She walked up to Shepard and grabbed her by the ear and dragged her up to her dorm

"Miranda babe please MY NIPPPPPLLLLLES!."Shepard yelled She knew there would be hell to pay

And with that miranda closed and locked the door


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note:hi guys! Another chapter will probably be up in a bit but review and enjoy!**

* * *

Miranda threw Shepard down on the couch

"So Shepard explain to me how this all happen." Miranda said with her arms crossed

"Well me and jack were attac-." Shepard didnt get to finish

"Shepard how strong are you?" Miranda asked

"Um pretty strong.." Shepard stated

"now tell me how a dainty asari so called "Attacked" you?"miranda said with a eyebrow raised

"Well you know that moment it wasn't about strength it was about how smart you are." Shepard said sounding dumb as shit

"Shepard undress." Miranda said with a straight face

"Wha?"Shepard said confused

"Now" miranda said staring at Shepard

Shepard did what she said and got undressed

There were hickeys everywhere I mean everywhere

"Lay across my lap." Miranda said

Shepard did what she said

"What? You gonna spank me?" Shepard laughed

"Yep." Miranda said simply

Miranda raised her hand and slapped Shepard butt hard enough to leave a mark

Smack! Smack! Smack smack smack! smack!

Shepard had to admit it did hurt like hell but she had to be tough she couldn't let miranda see that she was in pain

Miranda kept spanking Shepard

Shepards butt was sore and red

"Okay okay miranda I'm sorry I'm sorry please please please please stop it hurts!" Shepard pled

Miranda have her one last smack

"Now what did we learn?" Miranda said looking at Shepard

"Not to fuck with miranda Lawson and lying is bad." Shepard said with her head hung in shame

"Good girl now go take a shower and come back here at 6:40." Miranda said still mad

Shepard stood up and got dressed

She went over to miranda and hugged her

"I'm sorry I don't care about shi'ara she basically raped me And if I could go back in time I would punch her in the face." Shepard said

"Ill make it to you I swear." Shepard said squeezing miranda


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: O MY FUCKING GOD YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER! Don't forget to review and follow! Anddddd ENJOY!**

* * *

Miranda let go of Shepard

And went to her room with out a word

Shepard left the dorm and went to hers

5:23

Shepard could barely walk she walked into the bathroom pulled down her pants and looked at her butt It was red like her hair

She knew she deserved it though she could have fought shi'ara off if she wanted she just choose not to she felt a shame and that's why she had to make it up to miranda

Shepard took a hot shower dried off herself and brushed her hair

5:29

She went to her room to get dressed

She called miranda Miranda answered

"Hello?" Miranda answered

"Hey what colors are you wearing?" Shepard asked walking back and forth

"Um hmm blue black white." Miranda said

"Alright babe love you." Shepard said hoping she would say it back

"...love you to" miranda hesitated

Shepard hung up the phone

She was in shock her mouth was wide open

"Really?!" Shepard said still in shock

Okay just get ready Shepard thought

Shepard browsed her closet and drawers

She wore a long sleeve men's hollister black and white flannel shirt that she folded up to her elbow white skinnes hi-top blue and white converse

She brushed her teeth until they were as white as snow

6:30

"Damn 6:30 already I better go." Shepard said as she left

She got to Miranda's dorm and knocked miranda answered the door

"Hey babe." Shepard said as she kissed miranda on the cheek

Miranda was wearing a blue hollister tank black skinnes and black and white converse

"You look nice." Shepard said with a smile

"Thank you and also look nice." Miranda said

"So how your butt?"miranda said biting her lip

"I'm still a little sore." Shepard said rubbing her it

Miranda let Shepard in and they sat together on the couch until they heard a knock on the door

Miranda got up and answered it

It was ori and she wore a whit and gray American eagle shirt shorts and white vans

"Hey ori." Miranda said smiling

"Hey miranda hi Shepard." Ori greeted smiling

Shepard smiled and waved

"So lets go!" Ori said

"I drive" Shepard said

They got into Shepards car

"Where to?" Shepard asked

"Hmmm instead of dinner lets go to the movies!" Ori said excitedly

The drove to the movies to see SAW 13

"Hey you guys want anything my treat?" Shepard offered

"May I have some skittles? You know if their not out of any." Miranda said laughing

Shepard laughed too

"Alright, ori you want anything?" Shepard asked

"Umm no thanks I'm fine." Ori said not wanting to be rude

"Ori it's cool you can have anything." Shepard said chuckling

Ok then I want the nachos,fries, pizza,large popcorn, small popcorn, twizzlers, skittles and starburst

"Why do you want so much fucking food?" Shepard said looking at her in shock

"I have a fat girl personality." Ori said looking at her feet

"More like a fat whale personality." Shepard Said under her breath

Shepard order the food having to carry most of it

Then a turrian walked up to miranda

"Hey sexy how about you come back to my place?" The turrian said getting into her personal space

Shepard put the the food down on a near by table Shepard approached them and slid between them

" leave now." Said calmly

"Who the fuck are you?" The turrian said

"I'm the one who gonna fuck up your face up more than it already its." Shepard said getting close to him

"Oh really?" The turrian said getting close

" fucking talking your breath smells like abortion your face theres kids here and frankly your face looks like a plane crashed into it. 3. Yeah really. Shepard said with a smirk

The turrian pulled back his fist to hit Shepard but Shepard simply move her head

Shepard punched the turrian in the jaw

The turrian pulled out a gun and shot Shepard everyone screamed and ran

Miranda went to Shepards side

"SHEPARD!" Miranda screamed

"Miran..." Shepard said before she blacked out

The turrian grabbed miranda and dragged her to her car miranda screamed the turrian stopped the scream by knocking her out

Ori tried to get miranda but the turrian slapped her and kicked her in the stomach she crumpled to the ground and miranda and the turrian were gone

* * *

**shittttttt intense right new chapter later! Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: you guys saw the conjuring it was scary and it made me feel weird and this really was a true story anyways! Review follow and enjoy!**

* * *

"WHA?! WHERE AM I?! MIRANDA?!" Shepard yelled trying to sit up only to lay right back down

She was weak her arm was in pain she winced as she held her arm

"Hello?!" Shepard called

"Shep...ard." A weak voice called

Shepard located the voice and pulled back the curtain in the middle of the room

"Ori?What happen?" Shepard said not able to remember anything

"She's...been kidnapped." Ori said coughing

"We have to get her back." Ori said with tears in her eyes

Shepard was furious she had so much rage coursing through her veins it was almost unbearable she also was sad very sad this one thing made her so upset it could send her into a depression

But she knew that when she finds the turian the things she would do to him would be very satisfying

"I know or-." Shepard didnt get to finish before Hannah came bursting through the door

"Oh my god janey Jane! How?! What?! Are you okay?!" Hannah said worrying way to much

"Mom I got shot but I don't matter we have to get miranda!" Shepard said

"Miranda?" Hannah said clearly not up to date

"She's my girlfriend and we have to get her back!" Shepard said almost about to she's a tear

"Awhhh you love her don't you?" Hannah said hugging Shepard

"Ow!"

"Sorry" Hannah Sadi letting go

Shepard slowly curtain in the middle of the floor

"I do love her so much and I need to get her back." Shepard whispered

"I understand I would do the same thing besides your a Shepard I think you can Handel this." Hannah said kissing Jane on the forehead

"So when am I able to get out of here?" Shepard said

"Well today you healed very fast but your friend she's gonna be here for a while he ribs are broken and she had bruises on her stomach." Hannah said

"You ready to go?" Hannah asked

"Yeah I have to talk to ori before I go." Shepard said

"Alright I'll go get a wheelchair." Hannah said leaving

Shepard nodded and walked over to ori

"Hey ill get her back I swear." She said as she looked into oris eyes

"I know you will." Ori said crying

Shepard gave her awkward hug to comfort her

Hannah came back into the room and wheeled Shepard out

They drove back to the college and went to Shepards dorm

"Whoa what happen?!" Jack said

"I got shot, mom could you leave me and jack alone for a sec?" Shepard said

"Sure sweetie ill be back later on." Hannah said leaving

Shepard nodded

"What the fuck Shepard?!" Jack said

"Look jack miranda has been kidnapped and i need your help." Shepard said sitting up

"Shepard I would do anything for you your my bro." Jack said looking Shepard in the eyes

"Thanks man now I need someone who knows how track people." Shepard said pacing

"KASUMI! And there's this Quarian that's really good with tech." Jack said

Shepard stopped

That's it you get the Quarian and ill get kasumi! GO!"Shepard and jack ran out of the door

Shepard headed to Miranda's dorm

She knocked on the door

Kasumi answered

"Shepard? What's wrong?" Kasumi asked

"Look Miranda's been kidnapped and I need your help tracking her down." Shepard said biting her lip

Kasumi gave Shepard a huge hug

"Ow"

"What's wrong?" Kasumi said

Shepard came in and took off her shirt

"O MY GOD SHEPARD! What happen?!" Kasumi said with tears

Shepard explained the whole story

Kasumi went to her room and returned with some herbal Japanese stuff

Kasumi took off Shepards bandages

And rubbed some of the stuff on the wound

"Awwh it smells like shit!"

Shepard yelled

"Maybe it is..." Kasumi said laughing

Shepard looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth was wide open

Kasumi laughed hard

"I'm kidding... Maybe.." Kasumi said smirking

"Sumi." Shepard said looking at her with a straight face

Kasumi looked away

"All done!" Kasumi said rapping Shepard back up

Shepard moved and flexed her arm smiling

"Thanks sumi." Shepard giving her a kiss on the cheek

Kasumi blushed

"Um no problem." She said smiling

"So will you help me?" Shepard said

"Of course Shepard!" Kasumi said

"Thank you soooo much!" Shepard gave her a big hug

"I love you soooo much!" Shepard said

"Love you to..."kasumi said


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: hi guys! Enjoy! review! and follow! and I'm always listening to your ideas! **

* * *

"Alright we have to met jack in the science lab." Shepard said to kasumi

"Jack? Science? That makes no sense." Kasumi said

"Just come on." Shepard said pulling kasumi out the door

They ran to the science lab only to be stop by a sight

"SHEPARD!" Screamed shi'ara

"O SHIT O HOLY SHIT SHIT-FUCKS OH MY GOD KASUMI!" Shepard panicked

"Eww what the fuck happen to her face?" Kasumi said scrunching up her face

"SHEPARD! LOOK LOOK AT My FACE!" Shi'ara said with anger

"Holy shit is that your noes or your eye?" Kasumi said tilting her head

" miranda fucked you up!" Shepard said with wide eyes

Shi'ara sent a fist at Shepards face but kasumi caught it (because you know she's fast she's a fucking ninja! 3)

Kasumi pulled back her fist knocked the the fuck out of shi'ara like really really knocked her to hell

Shi'aras jaw was way out of place and she started coughing up blood before she passed out

" holy fucking shit kasumi do you like punching the fuck out of people or what?" Shepard said shocked and amazed

"Well hopefully she's still alive..." Kasumi said kicking her to check

Shiara twitched

"Yeaaaaaah she's fine." Kasumi said walking away slowly

Kasumi pulled Shepard along and they walked away slowly until

"SHEPARD! GOTO!" Yelled

Kasumi leaned over to Shepard

"oooooo shit." Kasumi whisper

They turned around

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Samara screamed

Kasumi took Shepards hand

"Wha?" Shepard said

Kasumi pressed a button hidden on her shoulder strap

They turned in visible And ran away

They made it to the science lab they saw jack talking to a purple suited Quarian

"Hey shep over here!" Jack said

Kasumi and Shepard walked over

"Who is this?" Shepard asked

"This is tali'zorah nar rayya she said she will help us track down miranda." Jack said

The Quarian was obviously admiring Shepard

But no one said anything because everyone knew it wasn't something worth talking about

"Thank you so much." Shepard said to tali

"Um uh y-your welcome Shepard." Tali said nervously

Shepard smiled at the shy Quarian making tali look away

"So where do we start."Shepard said as Tali walked over to a computer

"Well first does anyone have Miranda's phone number?" Tali said

"Yes." Shepard said activating her omni tool

She gave tali the number tali typed it in on her omni tool

"It should take 20 minutes to track her down." Tali said

"Jack kasumi tali thank you so much." Shepard said about to cry

"Hey man it's okay." Jack said patting her on the back

" Tali stay here Come on let's go." Shepard said walking out the door

"Where are we going?" Jack said

"To get some 'equipment'." Shepard said

They drove to a black market

They entered the store

"Hey Shepard why is your omni tool blue?" Kasumi said

"It's the newest one that won't come out for two years now." Shepard answered

"How did you get it?" Kasumi asked

"My mom and dad Got it for me my mom is in the military she's the executive officer of the SSV Kilimanjaro." Shepard said

"Wow!" Kasumi said "you ever think about following in her footsteps?" Kasumi questioned

"Well probably never really thought about." Shepard answered

"May I help you?" Said a salarian

"Um yeah can I get 4 heavy pistols."

"160." He said "would you also like the improved strap on?" He said to Shepard

"Pftttt noooo." Shepard said

Kasumi walked away with awkwardness

Shepard leaned over

"Just put it in a box and gift wrap it and what makes it improved?"

Shepard whispered

"It makes it feel real both pleasurable for both partners." The man said

"Ill defiantly take it." Shepard said


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: hi guys review and ENJOOOYYY!**

* * *

"Shepard what's in this other box?" Kasumi asked

"Nothing give me that." Shepard said taking the box

They arrived back at the school first things first go to the science lab

"STOP RIGHT THERE! WHAT'S IN THE BOX?!" yelled

"fuck me in my asshole." Shepard whispered to herself

Jack turned around

"Your pussy...your pussy is in the box." Jack said stating at

"EXCUSE ME?!" Samara said angrily

"You heard me your pussy is in that box." Jack said with a straight face

"OPEN THE BOX." Samara said getting closer

"No didn't you hear me your pussy is in there we have to keep the smell in its to dangerous." Jack said

"JAC-." Samara was about to say before jack did the unthinkable

Jack reached inside samaras pants and groped her then put her hand under her top and played with her nipple

Samara moaned

Shepard Kasumi watched wide eyed and mouth open :0

Jack stopped and looked at samara

"Well your free to go." Samara said walking away

"Damn jack!" Shepard said high fiving jack

"Can you guys come on." Kasumi said rolling her eyes

They made it to the science lab

"Alright tali is it done." Shepard asked

"Yes she at citadel apartments."

Shepard grabbed a gun and handed it jack then gave one to Kasumi

"I don't wanna be a bitch but I love you guys thank you so much." Shepard said

"Hey dude it's okay we're gonna get that piece of shit." Jack said

"I love you to Shepard ill do anything for you we're best friends." Kasumi said

"And tali I don't know you that well but this means a lot thank you so much." Shepard walked over to tali and awkwardly hugged her

" um no problem." Tali blushed

"Okay I have to call a couple of people." Shepard said

Shepard called ori first

"Hello?" Shepard said

"Hi Shepard." Ori said weakly

"Hi I just wanted to call you and tell you we're about to get Miranda." Shepard said

"Thank you Shepard this means a lot." Ori said

"Ori I love your sister and I have to get her back for us." Shepard said

Ori started to cry

"Hey it's okay just be strong for us and Miranda." Shepard said about to cry

"Okay Shepard ill... Talk to you later." Ori said

"Alright bye." Shepard said

Shepard calls her mom

"Hello?" Shepard said

"Jane what's about to happen?" Hanna said

"We tracked Miranda down and were about to go get her." Shepard said

"Janey the reason I'm letting you do this is I can feel that you aren't happy without this girl and never will be." Hannah said

"Thank you for understanding mom i love you and I have to go." Shepard said

"I love you to janey be careful!" Hannah said starting to cry

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shepard hung up

"Alright let's go get that fuck."


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note: hi guys! Chapters for my other stories will be up soon! But review and enjoyyyyyy!**

* * *

Shepard jack and Kasumi drove over to citadel apartments

"Alright you guys ready?"Shepard said pulling out her gun

"Yeah." Jack said holding her gun

Kasumi cloaked herself and gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek

They got out of the car and rushed to the door

"Kasumi hack the door." Shepard said

"It should take only 5 minutes." Kasumi said working on the door

"Hey man I want you to know whatever happens in there I just want you to know I love you." Jack hugged Shepard

Shepard hugged her back

" aww a bro hug." Kasumi smiled

Shepard pushed jack off of her realizing they were hugging for to long

Kasumi laughed

Shepard punched the button and slowly walked in

They heard screaming coming from a near by bedroom

Shepard ran as fast as she could to the room

She ran in and saw Miranda tied up to a bed naked

"Shepard." She whispered

Her face was cut all over her lips were bleeding her eyes were blacken and she had bruises all over her body

Shepard filled with rage

"Where is he?" Shepard whispered

"In...in the bathroom." She said weakly

Shepard barged in there with her gun out she saw the turrian jerking off

She shot his dick off

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed with pain

"Fuck you!" Shepard yelled to him

"You!"

Bang!

"Fucking!"

Bang!

"Sick!"

Bang!

"Piece of shit!"

Shepard said punching him the face

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The turrian started to cough up blood

Shepard drug the turrian into the room where Miranda was

"SAY YOUR FUCKING SORRY!" Shepard yelled

The turrian said nothing

Shepard put the gun to his head

"SAY IT!" Shepard yelled

"I'm sorry." He said

Shepard laughed

"WHAT FUCK WAS THAT!?" Shepard said shooting him in the foot

"AHHHHHH YOU BITCH!"

Shepard went beside his ear

"Now Say it like you mean it." Shepard whispered

"IM SORRY!" He yelled

"Miranda do you except his apology?" Shepard asked

"N-no." Miranda stuttered

"see piece of shit she doesn't forgive you." Shepard shot him in the other foot

"AHHHHH KILL ME!" He screamed

"No no that's to easy see your gonna go to jail and be some bitch." Shepard laughed

Shepard drug him into the room where jack was

"Hey Handel this piece of shit and tie him up." Shepard said throwing him on the ground

"With pleasure." Jack smiled activating her biotics

Shepard walked back into the room where Miranda was

"Hey babe." Shepard cuddled Miranda

Miranda laid her head on shepards chest

"Miranda I love you...no I'm in love with you I came to get you because I can't live without you and I can't see myself with anyone else." Shepard confessed

Miranda started to cry

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so weird right there i just had to get it off my chest." Shepard said

"No Im in love with you too most people just want to use me for sex and my body." Miranda said

"Miranda your more than looks your crazy smart I'm just all about looks and muscles." Shepard smiled

Miranda laughed weakly

"Where's you clothes?" Shepard asked

"I don't know." Miranda said

"Here." Shepard said standing up

Shepard took off her jacket and pants and gave them to Miranda

"But your pants are to big." Miranda said

"Yeah but your butt will at least keep them on." Shepard smiled

"So your just gonna walk around in your boxers and shirt." Miranda said

"Yep." Shepard smiled

Miranda started to cough

Shepard picked her up bridal style And walked into the room were jack was

"Hey call the cops and make him tell them what he did." Shepard said

Shepard walked into the living room where Kasumi was siting on the couch

"Hey sumi." Shepard said

"Hey Shep." Kasumi greeted

"Wait where are your pants?" Kasumi laughed

"Well i give them to Miranda." Shepard said looking at Miranda

"Okkk well I'm gonna sit in the car." Kasumi smiled

"K." Shepard said

She walked into the nearest bathroom

She sat Miranda down on the counter

She picked up a clean towel ran warm water and dipped the towel in

She softly cleaned Miranda's face

Shepard kissed Miranda on the cheek

"Everything's gonna be alright babe."


End file.
